1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water filters and, more particularly, to refrigerator mounted water filters.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as the public has begun to realize the benefits derived from drinking water and, preferably, highly pure water, there has been a great increase in the sale and availability of household water filtration devices. Concurrently, refrigerator mounted water dispensers and automatic ice makers have become more affordable, and more commonplace. In response to this fact, there have been attempts to incorporate water filters into household refrigerators to provide a filtered water supply for direct dispensing via the refrigerator water dispenser, or for use in making ice cubes via an automatic ice maker.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,645 discloses one attempt to incorporate a water filter into a refrigerator. The '645 patent teaches mounting the water filter within a compartment accessible via a door from the inside of the refrigerator compartment. The filter is formed as a replaceable cartridge having a cylindrical body from which inlet and outlet lines extend. A valve is operated by a manual switch, by removal of the filter cartridge, by opening the refrigerator door, or by opening the filter compartment door, to cut off the water supply to the filter. It is felt that the filtration system disclosed in the '645 patent is undesirable in that the filter cartridge must be mechanically disassembled from the water lines for replacement, which may be difficult for the user. It is also felt that concealing the filter cartridge may cause the user to forget to periodically replace the cartridge. It is also felt that the switches and shut off valves required by the '645 system introduce manufacturing costs to the resulting refrigerator which may render it cost-prohibitive, except on the most expensive refrigerator models.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,953 discloses a refrigerator having a water filtration unit. The water filtration unit includes a pair of chambers or filters which receive tap water and supply filtered water to a dispensing pipe extending from a top of the refrigerator. The '953 refrigerator is basically dedicated to providing a filtered cold water supply, and does not provide sufficient storage space required for a household refrigerator. See also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,859,320 and 4,808,302.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,442 discloses a refrigerator combined with a reverse-osmosis water purification system. The purification system is positioned external of the refrigerated compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,406 also provides an external filtration system for a refrigerator.
Despite the progress in the art exemplified by the foregoing patents, there exists a need in the art for a water filtration system for a household refrigerator which is accessible from within the refrigeration compartment, and which includes a filter cartridge that is easily replaceable.